


Do You Like Her?

by quicksparrows



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, daddy frederick lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lissa and Chrom never give Frederick even a scrap of peace, especially now that he might have found love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Like Her?

"She's so pretty," Lissa says, somewhere behind him -- she's been perched on the back of his chair for the better part of an hour, lovingly plaiting his hair into a million little braids that fall out after a moment. Gods, if only she could funnel that kind of concentration into something useful.

"Who?" Frederick asks, against his better judgement.

"Cherche," Chrom supplies. He's being far more productive, reading their tactician's notes, endlessly trying to keep up with her, endlessly trying to impress her. Frederick sometimes wants to tell him that he's trying too hard, and that her feelings for him are already painfully obvious, but he never says it because it would be stupid to encourage such a terrible match.

"I really like her, Frederick," Lissa chirps. "Do you like her?"

He knows where this is going, and he's not going to enable it. He just turns the page in his book, trying to focus on the the history of knighthood, which stretches back further than Frederick could ever hope to read, not with so much to do about camp. He feels fortunate for even getting a few pages in, here or there--

" _Frederick,_ " Lissa pleads.

"Milady, you are not a little girl. Do not whine at me," Frederick says, sternly.

"It's a simple question," Chrom adds. "You could just answer it."

"Yeah," Lissa agrees, utterly unphased. "Come on, Frederick. Do you like Cherche?"

He sighs.

"I have a great deal of respect for her," Frederick says. "As a knight."

"Ha! Told you," Chrom says. Frederick has to resist the urge to scold him for childishness, too, but Chrom has very little patience for that now that he's a grown man.

"You did not!" Lissa huffs. "You bet he wouldn't answer at all, but we all know that a Great Deal Of Respect is just Frederick for being completely in love."

"I beg your pardon?" Frederick scowls.

"See, you've made him grumpy!" Lissa sighs. "Now we'll never get a proper answer out of him."

Chrom sets his papers aside entirely, all too happy to have an excuse not to finish, though Frederick is sure that Chrom will pretend he did when asked about it. He'll smile and nod and give his compliments, and the day will be carried nonetheless.

"How does that mean he _loves_ her?" Chrom laughs.

"Look at his face!" Lissa exclaims. Frederick sighs when she clutches his head, turning it to face Chrom, and he tries to keep his eyes on the page just the same, but it just doesn't work when his head is being craned in the other direction.

"He looks pretty ticked, sis," Chrom says.

Lissa lets him go just as fast, but she's still gesturing to his face wildly. How, Frederick wonders, did he fail so spectacularly, to have helped raise this skinny little bird with no sense of decorum and not a care in the world for propriety? 

"Look," she repeats. "Really look. He's thinking of her and he's just melting at the thought of her! He loves her. He really does."

Chrom gives a thoughtful hum.

"You know, maybe I see it."

Oh, gods and dragons, what did he do to deserve this?

"Right?" Lissa says, thoroughly enthused. "It's so obvious."

"You're right," Chrom concedes. "He really loves her."

Frederick is used to being sassed by his charges, but he seldom does he see Chrom and Lissa band together against him, not since they were children. About when they were just the right height for him to accidentally knock them in the heads with his elbows when they got too rambunctious in his personal space, really, and that was some time ago.

"Why should I ever love a woman when I already have two children like you?" Frederick sighs.

Lissa laughs and slides off the back of the chair to embrace him, her arms around his neck and her weight against his shoulders, as if she's seven and not seventeen.

"Freddy," she croons. "I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah," Chrom adds, "Congratulations, Frederick."

"You are both incorrigible," Frederick says.

And right there, he decides to keep the confession to himself until he's at the altar, just to tease them both.

 

 


End file.
